


Sam's Big Mouth

by littlemonster021



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, blowjob, sam/finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Finn had seen each other naked countless times in the locker room. Now all Finn could think about was fucking Sam’s huge mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Big Mouth

It was about a month after Rachel and Finn had decided to break up for good and Finn was staring at Sam again. Mr. Shu was having yet another argument with Rachel about who should get the lead in their Wicked/Cinderella mash up. Sam and Finn had seen each other naked countless times in the locker room and when he would jerk off at home he would think about fucking Sam's mouth.

Later that day Coach Tanaka asked Sam and Finn to stay another hour after practice. After they were done with practice the coach told them to lock up his office after they had showered. He had a date and was already late and trusted Sam and Finn to lock up. 

Finn headed inside first while Sam decided to just enjoy being outside for a few minutes. 

Finn got naked and turned the water on. He was already a little horny because he knew that he and Sam would be in the locker room together. He was getting hard now and couldn't help but rub his cock. 

A few minutes later Finn heard the door open and stopped masturbating. When Sam walked by Finn he saw that he was hard. Sam decided to shower on the other side of the room and Finn glanced over every once in a while. He liked being a little taller than everyone else so that he could see into the other showers. 

Sam had noticed the way that Finn had been looking at him lately and he saw Finn checking him out.

Sam turned off the water and instead of walking out to change like Finn expected him to he walked over and got on his knees and went all the way down on Finn’s cock. Finn let out a loud moan and fucked Sam’s huge mouth. Sam’s lips felt incredible on Finn’s 7 inch dick. 

After only about 10 minutes Finn came.


End file.
